


Mari Ohara gets dunked on

by Ash0605



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Beaches, Comedy/Attempt at Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Mari gets epicly owned, Tags Are Hard, The other members are more so in the background, Training, hahaha its joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: While the other members run along Mito Beach for training, Mari lounges around in her deck chair. Kanan is determined to try find out why and/or to teach her a lesson.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Mari Ohara gets dunked on

The only thing hotter than the blazing sun in the sky was the scorching sand below. Kanan was glad to be wearing sandals, though that was the last thought on her mind as she worked to put one foot in front of the other. Eventually she had to stop, breathing heavily with her hands on her knees. Her stamina was impressive (or at least that was what the others said) but it could only get her so far.

Kanan wiped her brow and turned around, looking back at the other members. Each time they ran along Mito beach they ran to the point of exhaustion, yet each time they made more progress. Kanan slowly started walking back, complimenting the efforts of the members she walked past. Dia and You were the closest, supporting each other with unsteady arms as they sat and caught their breath.

“You two did quite well. I can tell you’re getting better.”

You raised her head wearily and gave a weak salute. “Thank you Kanan-chan! I feel like… I’m getting better too… so it feels really good!”

Kanan couldn’t resist You’s infectious enthusiasm. “That’s a wonderful way to look at it.” She turned to Dia. “How are you feeling?”

“Very… good” Dia breathed. “At first… I didn’t think we could handle µ’s special training… but we did it.”

“I’m not sure if you’re just speaking for yourself there.” Kanan cast her eyes further down the length of the beach. “Everyone’s getting better at this, but not everyone is handling it as well as you.” Chika, Yoshiko and Hanamaru were all sprawled out on the sand in the distance.

“That’s a fair point, I’ll reserve my judgement for now. The others are definitely getting better though.” Dia agreed. She turned her head and looked at the rest of the beach. When her eyes rested on a certain figure Kanan could sense her frown. “Mari’s lounging about again.”

“She is.” Kanan corroborated. She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. “Do you have any idea why she does this?”

“I’m just as clueless as you, especially since she takes part in our other practices.”

“Are you going to try talk to her?” You asked, turning to Kanan.

“I probably should.” Kanan shrugged. “Wish me luck.”

Dia and You waved her off as Kanan started strolling down the beach. She gave a wave and a reassuring smile to Ruby and Riko as she walked past. Chika, Yoshiko and Hanamaru were too exhausted to do anything else, so Kanan continued walking towards Mari. The blonde was relaxing comfortably on a deckchair, closing her eyes and smiling contentedly as she took in the sun’s rays.

Once she felt Kanan’s shadow on her stomach she sat up, opening her eyes and lifting her extravagant purple sunglasses. “Hiya Kanan~. How was the run?”

“Pretty good. The weathers perfect for running.” Kanan crossed her arms and slightly narrowed her eyes. “Didn’t you want to run with us?”

“I did, but I forgot my sandals!” Mari answered. She stuck her tongue out and winked playfully. “It’s an honest mistake~!”

“So every time we go for a run like this you forget your sandals?”

“Its an honest mistake!” Mari gasped. “Do I need to sue you for slander?”

“I wasn’t insinuating anything negative.” Kanan capitulated. “If you don’t have your sandals do you want me to carry you to the others?”

“Oh Kanan~! I thought you wouldn’t ever ask!” Mari cheered. She raised her arms and legs in anticipation.

Kanan rolled her eyes before stooping down and hooking her arms under her legs and back. Mari giggled excitedly as she was lifted into the air, and Kanan started to wonder if this was the ulterior motive for her lounging.

Kanan pivoted on her feet, stopping once she was facing the sea. A thought barged into her mind, causing Kanan to chuckle to herself menacingly. Luckily, Mari was too buried in Kanan’s chest to notice her laughter. The discomfort she usually felt due to Mari being so close was replaced with determination as she started walking towards the sea.

After a few careful steps she was stood at the edge of the water, with Mari being none the wiser. The sea was clear and relatively quiet; perfect conditions for swimming if the circumstances were different. Kanan peeked over her shoulder, looking back at the other members in the hopes of dealing with the nerves of what she was about to do. Ruby and Riko started at Kanan with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. You had caught on and was chuckling to herself while Dia wore an expression that said, ‘This is a really immature thing to do, Kanan’ and ‘This is going to be really funny’ at the same time. Yoshiko was the only one of the exhausted trio to know what was going on, and she held two hands over her mouth in the hopes of containing her hysterics.

Kanan turned back around and took a deep breath. There was no time like the present. She started lowering Mari down slowly.

Mari lifted her head away from Kanan’s chest, staring at Kanan with curious eyes. She had realized too late, as the coolness of the water touched her back before she could ask Kanan what was going on. As Mari gritted her teeth and widened her eyes in shock Kanan let go of Mari completely, dropping her into the water with a satisfying splash.

“What?! What?! Cold! _Merde_! _Porca vacca_! _Cazzo_!” Mari exclaimed, flailing around in the water. Her frantic splashing was accompanied by a chorus of laughter from the other members. Yoshiko was laughing hysterically, beating the ground with her fists. Chika and Hanamaru had risen up on all fours, smiling to themselves once they realized what had just transpired. Riko and Ruby were giggling reservedly to themselves and You was laughing out loud. Even Dia looked at Kanan with a smug, victorious grin.

Kanan returned Dia’s smug smile before turning back to face Mari. “That’s what you get for skipping out on our runs!”

Mari fished her sunglasses out of the water, angrily placing them on her head. “You’re a dumbass Kanan! You don’t carry me anymore! What else was I supposed to do?”

“Ask me politely another time and join us for practice?”

Mari huffed, crossing her arms over her stomach. “You still haven’t finished carrying me to the others.”

“I suppose I haven’t.” Kanan conceded. She leaned down and stretched her arms out to pick Mari up. Mari didn’t raise her hands and legs this time, instead placing a hand on Kanan’s shoulder and pulling her into the water.

Kanan raised her head above the sea, feeling cool water droplets drip down her face and the taste of salt on her lips. Kanan could feel Mari’s heavy breaths on her face as Mari grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, their noses almost touching. “This is what you deserve. Now we’re even.” she said through gritted teeth.

Kanan shrugged and chucked to herself, giving Mari a gentle smile. “That’s probably for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a ficlet on the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord Server! I enjoyed writing it so much I felt inspired enough to turn it into a full fic. I revisited the scene in Season 1 where Aqours was running along the beach and I'm not sure what I found funnier; Mari lounging in a deckchair for no good reason, Riko staring at Mari while questioning her life choices or Chika, Yoshiko and Hanamaru completely sprawled out in the distance. This is the first Love Live fic I've written in just under a month and I duly apologise for that! (Its also my 3rd month anniversary of starting to write yay!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
